


Jeu de rôle

by Yk2895



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, I don't know if that tag applies?, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yk2895/pseuds/Yk2895
Summary: "The queen picked me herself after inspecting all of us girls, having decided I was the better fit to your needs your grace. That I was to serve you in anyway you require my King".or“Queen Sansa Stark sends a pretty bastard girl to serve her husband as handmaid. He’s on a campaign because reasons and must receive the woman who has just arrived at the camp”.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alayne Stone, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Jeu de rôle

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent (?). English is not my first language and I'm sleepy so if there are grammar mistakes and/or wrong terminology please let me know so I can change it.

“Who are you?” said Jon while looking the serving girl in front of him who has said the Queen herself sent her.

“I’m Alayne Stone My King” said the girl while curtseying. “The queen sent me to serve as your personal maid”. Jon didn’t know what to answer, watching her blue eyes sparkling while she slid off the hood of her cloak. He couldn’t imagine why his Queen would’ve sent him a maid of all things when he was almost home.

“What did my wife ordered from you Lady Alayne?” he asked watching her closely, not knowing what to do with her.

“I’m not a lady Your Grace” murmured the bastard girl “the Queen said to help with whatever you needed. I already asked for hot water to prepare a bath if you wish to and I too was informed your squire has been indisposed lately” so Jon has been seeing to himself. Not that he minded when it has been like that for most of his life.

* * *

Jon was already naked in the tub, warm water lulling him to a sleepy state —where thoughts of his Queen gave him a light like arousal state— when the flap of the tent was raised and the girl entered. Jon didn’t open his eyes, focusing on the rustle of fabric as she readied everything needed but that changed when he felt her hands on his shoulders, she started massaging him with an oil Sansa normally put in his bath. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped although he didn’t know if it was for his thoughts or the firm rubdown on his shoulders. “Is this alright your Grace?” she said with a breathy tone “The queen said you would be reluctant to rest”. Jon didn’t answer. Alayne stood up to look for a comb and when she stood in front of him Jon could see she has discarded her cloak and her dress was one of his lady wife. One of her most simple dresses, dark in colour and with few layers but he loved seeing her in it —and she knew it— so it was a shock to see Alayne was wearing it.

“Why do you have her dress?” he asked, distrust and affront colored every word. “The queen gave them to me your grace, the Queen dressed me herself” answered the girl with a suggestive tone. Jon knew shock must be evident on his face, to think of his wife, his sweet girl with the maid naked… his arousal returned with ferocity.

“What do you mean?” his voice coarse.  
“The queen picked me herself after inspecting all of us girls, having decided I was the better fit to… your needs your grace” she whispered in his ear after kneeling at his back. “She said to tell your grace that she wanted you to enjoy the last leg of the trip before going back to her...”  
Alayne’s hands were now on his chest, sometimes caressing his arms and lower back with whispering touches that breaked goosebumps on his flesh. Jon could feel her breasts on his back along with the rasping feeling of the wet gown.  
His cock was thickening and he didn’t know what to do —or think—. “that i was to serve you in anyway you require my King” she whispered as she took his manhood(?) “that I was to do whatever you told me to do”.  
The back of Jon’s head thudding against the tub as a growl rumbled in his chest. “Why should I believe you” he growled while gripping her wrist. His queen was possessive and he had vowed to never dishonor her with another woman —or gods, a bastard— so it seemed farfetched to Jon that his wife would plan something like this.

Alayne for her part freed her hand and stood up “She said you would not believe me and to show you this” she untied the dress and what was revealed took his breath away. It was the pretty shift Sansa wore to their first bedding. A flimsy little thing with laces and a deep decolletage that destroyed any ideas of honour on their wedding night.

The fabric was wet on her chest and her erect nipples evident through the fabric. Alayne touched one of the hard little nubbins with the tip of her finger as she untied the shift, revealing more and more of her breasts “The queen was adamant I serve you well your grace, she made sure I would be pleasant.” the rosy peaks were showing through the open shift “said that my teats were very pretty after comparing them with hers” her voice breathy. “She examined my cunny and made sure I’ll taste good for Your Grace” said Alayne as she rolled the hem of the shift “ made sure I tasted just like her…” showing she wasn’t using little clothes.

Jon groaned, his cock hard and heavy. He could see his lady wife with that haughty expression inspecting those naked maids. Touching them, tasting them… being her perfectionist self. He would give up his crown to see sweet Sansa in such scene. Lady Alayne knelt next to the tub and took him in hand with a tight grip “she taught me what you like your grace” she whispered, looking with rapt attention as her hand dragged the foreskin. Jon let himself be leaded by his length and stood up, following Alayne to his trunk where she kneeled before him and took him in her mouth as deep as she could. Jon felt himself go of the restraints he normally had with his highborn wife and controlled her movements, feeding her his cock much more aggressively than he ever would with Sansa. He opened his eyes and cursed when he saw the pretty maid playing with herself, her tits swaying with his thrusts he took himself off her mouth and carried her to his cot. “Get on all fours” he growled while stroking himself to the view of her wet cunt.

* * *

After, he embraced his queen murmuring his affection while the rest of the camp sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will post more chapters with more games between these two but who knows when? Either way, I have lots of sexy ideas.


End file.
